Examining the Issue
by Carerra Os
Summary: Danny helps Stiles to figure out if he is gay, Derek does not approve of his methods of discovery and punishes him for it in a most delightful way. Derek/Stiles, Danny/Stiles Read the Warning


**Examining the Issue**

**Title:** Examining the Issue

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance/ Smut

**Ratting:** M Smut

**Warning:** Slash m/m this is basically just smut so if you do not like it then you should turn back now. Some spanking and blood play. Rimming.

**Paring:** Derek/Stiles, Danny/Stiles

**Summary: **Danny helps Stiles to figure out if he is gay; Derek does not approve of his methods of discovery and punishes him for it in a most delightful way. This is in response to an anonymous kink prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:** _**In case you ignored the warning again this is basically pure SMUT, if that bothers you turn back now, if not please do enjoy and I apologize for any typos and such.**_

__Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!__

**Examining the Issue**

"Danny, can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked, putting his book down on the bed and looking over at the tanned teen seated at his desk chair.

"You're going to ask no matter what I say." Danny said, pursing his lips as he tapped his pen against his knee.

"How" Stiles started before pausing and taking in a slow breath as his face heated up the nervousness; catching the other teen's and attention causing him to lean slightly forward in his chair. "How do you know you're gay?" Stiles asked, his face contorted as if he expected to be hit for asking, not that he ever expected Danny to do something like that. After several minutes of not receiving an answer he looked over at the Hawaiian teen who was looking at him in suspicion. "I'm being serious." He said, a pout pulling at his lips.

"Aren't you in love with Lydia Martin?" Danny asked, still skeptical, his eyes never leaving the other teen, lingering on the pouted lips.

"Yeah, but I might like this guy." Stiles said, sounding unsure of himself as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He couldn't keep his mind off of Derek anymore, the older man had been invading his dreams and his thoughts, and there was just no escaping him. It had only gotten worse with the werewolf hiding out at his house and pressing him against walls all the time, even while being threatened he found himself attracted to the man.

"Do you want to tell me who it is?" Danny asked after a few minutes, the pale skinned teen shook his head, a stricken look crossing his face. "Is it some one I know?" The goalie asked, truly curious, there wasn't a lot that Stiles Stilinski was shy about and he definitely wanted to know more.

"I don't want to talk about him." Stiles said, giving the other teen a small glare before looking down at his shoes and pouting again.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Danny asked, deciding to change the subject away from the actual person before the teen clammed up altogether, he could always bring it back to the mystery man later.

"No, I haven't even kissed a girl." Stiles said a little dejectedly as he flopped back on his bed so that he didn't have to look at the tanned skinned teen across from him and instead let brown eyes stare up at the ceiling drawing imaginary pictures from the cracks. His skin crawled a little, irritated as he heard the other teen laugh at him before he looked over in surprise as the bed dipped next to him and Danny was sitting there staring down at him.

Stiles was about to open his mouth to ask him what he was doing as the goalie leaned in closer but was beaten to it. "I think the easiest way to know for sure is with a kiss." Danny said and then his hands were on either side of the quirky teen's face as he leaned down and brought their lips together. The Hawaiian teen's lips are a lot softer then he though they would be, not that he had thought about them a lot, it was a passing thought in class on occasion when he was bothering said teen.

Danny starts to pull back when Stiles just lays there but then there is a hand around his neck and the lips against his begin responding and he smiles into the kiss. He can tell the pale teen doesn't have experience but that he understands the basic concepts like not trying to eat his face and swallow him whole and for his first time it's not awful. Danny controls the kiss and he likes that the teen beneath him is just willing to let him take control of the kiss and soaking it all in, it sends a rush of pleasure to his cock and that is something he never thought the sheriff's son would be able to do, but he just rolls with it.

Stiles is happy to just let the other teen control it all, it feels good to not have to think about it, just following his lead. He thinks maybe this is part of his attraction to Derek; he wouldn't have to be in control, he doubted the werewolf was likely to let anyone else have control over anything in his life if he could avoid it. Thinking of Derek over him instead of Danny is sending the blood running towards his cock, its not that he doesn't find his team mate attractive it just that he has nothing on Derek Hale. He lets out a loud grown muffled slightly by the other's mouth as tanned hands run over his body and a rock hard cock is rubbing against his own, their clothing separating them.

Danny was enjoying himself immensely; being the only openly gay guy at the school it was hard for him to find anyone to do anything sexual with. Sure there were a few closeted guys that went to the school, but a fumble in the janitor closet wasn't something he found overly appealing after the first few times. This was the first time he had managed to get someone on a bed and it was a different experience, not worrying about someone hearing or walking in like at school. The only time that came close to this was when Jackson had drunkenly made out with him while he was driving the blonde home, he could still remember how it felt to touch the blonde, to have his mouth wrapped around his cock and it was making him even hornier.

He wished it was Jackson beneath him giving way to him, but Stiles would do and he had very little doubt that the teen beneath him was thinking of his mystery man, not him. The brunet moaned again as Danny leaned down and nipped at his neck, hands moving to fumble with his belt.

- **0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Derek pulled his car into the hiding spot Stiles had found for him near the house, it was still a bit of a walk but to a werewolf it was nothing. Looking around and using his heightened senses he made sure no one was nearby or had followed him before making his way through the woods towards the neighborhood that Stiles lived in. He was even more on alert as he got to the neighborhood, making his way through backyards as he made his way to the Stilinski house.

He paused at the back door as he heard odd noises coming from within the household before silently picking the lock with one of his werewolf claws. Making his way up the stairs towards Stiles' room he registered the two erratic heart beats and hearing a moan he hurried his steps. "What are you… oh, oh." He heard before he threw the door open. He saw red as at the sight that greeted him, his eyes flashing blue as he struggled to keep the beast contained.

Stiles was laid out on the bed looking wanton, his lips kiss swollen, eyes blown wide in lust with what's his name's hand down his pants. A low growl left him as Danny scrambled up, a blush covering his face and the brunet on the bed just stared at him in horror as he registered just who had walked in on them. Stiles flopped back, the color draining from his face. His crush had just walked in on him with another guy, this was so embarrassing, he didn't think he had ever been more horrified in his life and that included the time his dad had walked in on him masturbating.

"Get out." Derek growled, unable to keep the animal from his voice, sounding hardly human. Danny didn't need to be told twice as he quickly grabbed his bag and stumbled down the stairs and out of the house as quickly as possible. The werewolf tried to calm himself down, but then he was back to looking at the teen on the bed and there was a mark on his neck and it wasn't his and before he could stop it the wolf had broken free.

Stiles was broken out of his horrified self-deprecating thoughts when there was another body leaning over him and it was much larger than Danny's. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as they met electric blue ones. Derek was above him, fangs and claws very clearly out and despite the suffocating fear it caused having an enraged werewolf over him, he still felt his erection coming back to life despite him trying to will it to stay deflated. His breathing was coming out in little short gasps, his heartbeat even more erratic and he felt a panic-attack trying to come on, because there was no way the older man wasn't going to kill him this time.

Stiles opened his mouth to start begging for his life, not sure why the older man was so enraged but sure his current arousal wasn't helping the situation, when his words were stopped before they could begin as the other mans lips were covering his in a hard kiss. He gasped as sharpened fangs cut into his bottom lip and a tongue plunged into his mouth, lapping the blood up as it went about tasting every crevice it could reach. Derek had been surprised when he smelled and sensed the teen's arousal come back with him leaning over Stiles while he was wolfed out, but he was overly pleased by what it meant as he leaned down and hungrily kissed the teen beneath him.

He pulled back, still incredibly angry at the teen beneath him for letting the goalie kiss him, touch him. Growling, he glared down at the teen, his hands a tight prison around the pale wrists. "What were you thinking?" He growled out, sharp nails pressing against the soft skin almost to the point of drawing blood but keeping the part of him that wanted to punish the teen for this at bay. "Why did you let him touch you?" He asked, unable to stop himself as his eyes lingered on the hickey high on his neck.

"He was helping me figure out if I was gay, now let go." Stiles said, pulling up all his courage as he attempted to remove the hands from his wrists but to no avail. His bucking only causing his erection to rub against the werewolf's leg causing him to let out a moan. His face turned bright red as the moan escaped him, his eyes squeezing shut in shame and fear because now he really was a dead man.

"Well, what was the answer?" Derek asked, surprising the teen who refused to look at him.

"What do you think?" Stiles choked out, unable to help himself at the threatening growl and tightening of the hands on his wrists, he added. "Yes" Hardly above a whisper but werewolf hearing could clearly pick it up as if he had yelled it.

"Why did you want to know? Who made you want to know?" Derek asked, his voice suddenly husky but his grip not loosening on the teen. He was hoping the answer would be him, suspecting it might be with the reaction the brunet had even while he was wolfed out, both him and his wolf were hoping.

"Wh, why do you want to know?" Stiles asked, gulping, before turning to look the black haired man in the eyes.

"Answer the question." He growled out, resisting the urge to tighten his grip even more, knowing any more pressure would lead to breaking the teen's wrists and he definitely had no desire to hurt him like that. He only wanted to punish him enough that he learned his lesson, learned who he truly belonged to, learned that only he was allowed to touch him.

"Danny" Stiles lies, receiving a growl, and then suddenly he is on his stomach across the werewolf's knees. Even though Derek can tell the teen is lying it still angers him and he brings he hand across the teen's still clothed ass with a painful force, receiving a pained cry. "What do you think you are doing?" Stiles asked, confused and very aware of his aching cock rocking against the black haired man's hard thigh as the hand came across his left ass cheek again.

"I want the truth. I can tell when you are lying." Derek said, continuing to bring his hand against the teen bringing a cry each time. His cock aching with desire as he kept a steady pace giving no time for the other's head to clear before his hand was back again. Stiles didn't say anything for a while, continuing to cry out despite his best efforts as the wolf spanked him, making sure to evenly bring his hand down on both cheeks. This was torture but it was such a pleasurable torture, he knew this shouldn't be making him so hot and bothered but it was and his brain was short-circuiting and he couldn't control his mouth from telling the truth this time.

"You." He gasped out, his breath stopping as he realized what he had just said aloud before it was all whooshing out of him in a cry as the hand came down on him with more force.

"Then why were you kissing him? Why were you letting him touch you? Letting him mark you?" Derek asked, the growl in his voice reverberating around the room as he paused with his hand on the teen's cheek, cupping it after the last blow.

"I wanted to know how he knew he was gay." Stiles explained, knowing this was definitely not a good time to make any smart-ass comments especially with the ache in his ass. He wasn't sure he could take much more of that, he was already sure he was going to end up bruising and that was going to make class and driving awful. "He said the best way to find out was a kiss and one thing lead to another and then you walked in." he said, pleased that the older man was just caressing his ass now even if it did bring little twinges of pain from the now extremely sensitive skin.

"You should have stopped him from kissing you." The werewolf growled out before quickly maneuvering them so that Stiles was on his stomach across the bed, his wrists once again in the older man's hands as he hovered over him. Werewolves were very possessive of what they considered theirs and he most definitely considered the quirky teen beneath him his despite his lack of knowledge, he was already plotting to scare the lacrosse player from coming near the teen again. First though he was going to let Stiles know who he belonged to, it was about time.

"Only I can kiss you." Derek said, letting his lips fall onto parted lips, sucking in the teen's harsh breaths. He kissed him again, his teeth biting into the lower lip and drawing both a moan and blood from the teen's lips, sucking them both in greedily. "Only I can touch you." He said, grinding his rock hard erection against the teen's ass as his hands roamed his light body. Stiles thought this was it; he'd finally gone insane because this couldn't be real could it? Derek Hale couldn't possibly actually want him and then his mind was going blank as one clawed hand ran over his ribcage drawing just a bit of blood. "Only I can mark you." He growled out and then teeth were at the brunet's neck and he let out a pained moan because it hurt but it was a good hurt as blood was drawn and a tongue was lapping at it.

Stiles let out a whimper as the body pulled away from him completely, leaving him breathlessly panting before he was pulled off the bed and left standing unsteadily in front of it as the black haired man seated himself on the bed and looked up at him expectantly. The teen just gave him a look of 'what?', unsure of what the werewolf wanted. "Strip." Derek growled out as if he should have realized that's what he wanted, the brunet wanted to make a rude comment but his mouth was dry as the man pulled the wolf back in, reverting to human form and licking his lips.

"Slower" Derek growled out as the teen quickly chucked his over-shirt off, blushing he slowly pulled the write tee-shirt up and over his head his nerves jumping in excitement. With deft fingers he unhooked his belt sliding it through the loops before tossing it towards the door and popping the button on his jeans. Pulling the zipper down he let out a little moan at the friction it caused against his cock before he was sliding the pants down his hips and letting them drop to the ground, stepping out of them and leaving him with only his boxers.

Derek motioned him to come closer and he did, stepping between the wolf's legs when he spread them wide enough for him to do so, he grunted as he was turned so that his ass was to the older man and then his boxers were being pulled down agonizingly slowly, the elastic sliding across the abused flesh and pulling a whimper from his lips. He kicked off his last piece of clothing as they fell to his feet, and then there was a hot hand on his back pushing him so that he was bent over, his hands resting on his knees to keep from tipping over.

He wanted to ask what the older man was doing but then he whimpered at the feel of hands palming the firm, abused globes of his ass and there was a something wet at his puckering hole, and Oh God that was most certainly Derek's tongue. He let out a whimper as that thick, strong muscle slowly made it way in before pulling out again and then pressing in again, slowly working up a rhythm. This went on for some time before the tongue pulled out and something, a finger, was making it's way in using the spit as lubrication.

Derek was making pleased little growling noises in response to all the little noises that the brunet was making as he worked a second finger inside, scissoring them before leaning back towards the teen and licking around the fingers to help keep the passage wet. The dark haired man loved the way the teen tried to stay still but squirmed as he added another finger, letting out a loud moan as the werewolf's fingers crooked, hitting that spot that had him seeing stars.

Stiles was a moaning mess as the fingers continued to slide in and out of him, occasionally rubbing against his prostate, getting a louder moan from him. He whimpered as the fingers were removed completely and he was being pulled up and around, his body shaky. "Take them off." Derek said in reference to his own clothing as he pushed the brunet back slightly and stood in front of him, waiting. After a few moments the human quickly moved to do as told, his hands fumbling but eventually he succeeded in removing all of the other man's clothing, allowing his weeping cock to spring free.

Once free of his clothing Derek sat down on the bed, pulling the teen into his lap. Leaning his head down he licked up the rivets of blood his nails had left behind earlier before pulling a nipple into his mouth, rolling the other one between his fingers. Stiles moaned wantonly as he writhed, his cock sliding against the other man's chest as he rocked down onto the werewolf's cock.

"Where do you keep your lube?" The black haired man growled out, the vibrations going right to the teen's cock. Instead of answering, the brunet leaned back dangerously, the only thing keeping him from falling was the strong arm around his back as he reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out the half used bottle; not bothering to be ashamed, it was a little late for that. "Put it on me" Derek growled out, causing heat to pool in Stiles' stomach at the heated look he received from the older man before he quickly stroked the older man's erection and receiving a moan as his hand jerked up and down.

He pulled his hand away as his hips were grabbed and he was lifted up before he was being lowered onto a throbbing, hard cock; stretched impossibly wide. Derek took his time pulling the teen down onto him, enjoying every moment and every sound coming from the brunet's pale lips when the teen was as far down as he could get, the hairs on his legs brushing against bright red flesh. There the werewolf paused all movement, his grip tight on pale hips as he gave Stiles time to adjust, it wasn't long before the teen was moving his hips back and forth, wanting more.

Stiles knees folded against the bed, his feet hanging off helped him to move himself up and down before Derek got the hint and started using his werewolf strength to impale the teen on his length before pulling him back out and doing it all over again. Eventually the tattooed man found Stiles' prostate and made sure to keep the teen's body angled so that each time he brought him down he hit that spot over and over again, pulling all sorts of delicious noises from the teen, committing them all to memory. Stiles was getting close when the older man moved using his werewolf speed and he found himself with his back pressed against the bed, the man never leaving his body as he continued to thrust into the inviting channel.

Derek felt the change coming on, the wolf wanting release and he let it come, pausing in his thrusting as it took over. Stiles watched in fascination, moaning louder as he was stretched wider. In the back of his mind he was adding that to his facts about werewolves, but too distracted by the older man for it to keep his attention. The black haired man was moving within him again and with every thrust he came closer and closer to the release he so desired.

Stiles didn't last long after the werewolf wrapped a hand around his weeping cock, the white fluid covering both of their stomachs and chests. The tightening of the teen's inner muscles and his name on the brunet's lips was all he needed before he was shooting his seed into the hot channel milking his cock. Derek just laid there resting his head against the teen's shoulder, licking and nipping at it, making sure to cover the goalie's mark as he waited for his body to calm and he pulled the wolf back.

Pulling out, he smirked at the little moan of loss he received before rolling off the teen to lay beside him. Maneuvering the teen into his side and wrapping a possessive arm around him, it wasn't long before Stiles was a sleep in his arms, thoroughly spent, mumbling unintelligible words in his sleep as he snuggled closer to the werewolf. Derek was sure in his thoughts that the teen wouldn't make the mistake again of letting someone else touch him, but just in case he would remind him again in the morning before he went to scare Danny away.

- **0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**END**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it I took a break from Interactions of Change to write this for a kink prompt now back to working on that fic._


End file.
